


The Hero's Quest

by IncubusMaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy Cast, Fluff and Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Sad America (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusMaple/pseuds/IncubusMaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After deciding to help England clean his attic, America discovers a strange book during the cleaning.<br/>But little does he know this book has some special abilities.</p><p>Suddenly, a troll appears and tries to steal the book.<br/>America tries to get the book back, but gets knocked out in the process.</p><p>Later, he wakes up a strange, magical world. Only to learn that England is captured by the evil Queen of Sins and that he has not only to safe him, but also proof his qualities as what he describes as a Hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cleaning the Attic

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my oldest Fanfictions and the first one that I will be posting here.  
> This story has mainly Original characters, except for America and England. This includes also small hints of USxUK, but not that much.  
> I do not own America or England. Only the other characters.
> 
> Since this is my first post, I can't guaranthee that the ratings are exactly right because I'm quite new to this website and still have much to learn about it.

England opened up the hatch to the attic of his house. 

It was finally time to clean up the whole place. 

Who knows what could be up there.

 

America, who had the same thought, followed England to the attic, without England knowing. 

When England noticed he was behind him, he turned around to face a smiling America. 

 

“I told you to stay in the living room! This is my business.” England said to America.

 

“Oh come on! Just let me help for once. Let me do what Hero’s do the best.” America begged.

 

England pointed at an old mattress with a few old books on it.

“Just sit down and don’t touch anything.” He said.

With a face of disapproval, America settled down and looked at the old, dusty books on the mattress. 

 

One book caught his eye, a book titled “The Hero’s Quest”. 

He wanted to read it, but he couldn’t do it while England was around.

So America waited till England went back downstairs to get some stuff to store in the attic.

America quickly opend the book, but was very disappointed. 

The book was filled with only empty pages.

 

“What kind of joke is this?!” America said angered. 

He smashed the book on the floor and plopped down on the mattress.

When America just closed his eyes, he heard a weird noise coming outside the book.

 

He opend his eyes and walked slowly in the book’s direction. 

When he tried to touch it, the book fell open and a dark, ugly, troll-like creature jumped out of it. It took the book and jumped from one spot to another. 

America tried to catch the creature and ran around in the attic.

Finally, he got the creature trapped in a corner.

 

“Give me that book!” America yelled. 

 

The creature chuckled mischievously.

 

“You want book? Then catch book!” The creature said and threw the book at America.

 

But the book fell right against America’s forehead and made him fell unconscious on the ground.

<


	2. Meeting Autumn

The troll-like creature was dragging America through the forest, filled with trees full of orange, brown and red colored leaves.

 

“Hey! Leave him alone, you smelly creep!” A female voice said. 

 

The creature got scared and ran away and left America on the ground.  
“Hey! Stranger! Wake up!” The voice echoed.

 

America slowly opened his blue eyes and looked around.

He was surrounded by trees, but there was no other person than him to be found.

 

“Who’s there? Where am I?” America asked.

 

A beautiful lady came from behind one of the trees.

She had orange hair with orange, brown and red colored leaves in it.

And her clothes were in the same colors as the nature around her.

It looked like she was part of this forest.

She smiled and ran to America.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked.

America blinked.

 

“I’m fine, but were am I?” He asked.

 

The lady introduced herself as Autumn, a Season Sprite.

She and the three other Season Sprites controlled the nature in this world, called Mysteria.

Autumn was very interested in America.

 

“ I can’t believe that I finally see a human in real life!” She said full of excitement.

 

America asked if he could stay with her till he could contact England to help him out.

 

“England? That name sounds familiar.” Autumn thought, but she tried to forget that.

Because she knew she was in love with this “America” human, or “nation”, as he called himself. 

 

After spending a few days together, the two grew pretty close to each other.

But one evening, something strange happened. 

 

It was getting dark very early, earlier than it’s supposed to.  
“Isn’t it too early to get so dark?” America asked to Autumn.

 

Autumn explained that this wasn’t her work, but that of the Queen of Sins.

 

She’s an evil woman who controls the dark and manipulates people with showing them there darkest fears and memories, whereupon a shadow takes over their thoughts and they get stuck in fear and depression.

Autumn also told that she saw that a blond guy with big eyebrows was being kidnapped by the Queen’s minions, who she believes that that was that England America was speaking of. 

 

America was shocked and decided to go stop the Queen and rescue England.

But Autumn pulled him back.

 

“Please, don’t go to the castle! It’s too dangerous! If she gets you, you’ll end up in a state of misery!” Autumn cried.

 

America kissed her on the cheek before she could continue, holding her close to his chest.

 

“I need to go. England needs me and I need him. And I won’t rest until he’s save.” America said.

 

Autumn gave him a sad smile and gave him one of her leaves.

 

“Please, don’t forget me.” She said softly.

 

America kissed her again and hugged her tightly.

 

“I won’t.” He said and walked away right to the Queen’s castle.


	3. Caught by the dark

After a few hours, America arrived at the dark castle.

He got inside very easily because the guards were sleeping at the entrance.

 

On his toes, America sneaked inside the castle, trying not to wake the guards outside.

When he successfully entered the Throne room, he saw four guards, including the two from outside.

 

“Did you really think you could get inside that easily?” One of them laughed.

 

The door closed and the sound of high heels coming closer became louder and louder.

A woman with black hair and a dress as dark as the night, settled down on her throne.

 

“Bow to me.” She whispered. 

 

America looked at her with an icy glance.

 

“Bow to me!” She yelled in an angry tone.

 

A guard pushed America on the floor, which made her chuckle.

 

“So, you’re the so called “Hero” my lovely prisoner is nagging all about? How disappointing. I’ve expected a brave man, not a foolish young boy.” The woman said amused.

 

Filled with rage, America looked into her eyes.

He knew that this was the Queen of Sins, the person he was looking for.

 

“Where’s England?!” He yelled. 

 

The Queen laughed and clapped in her hands.

The guards pulled one curtain away.

 

Behind it was a prison with England in it.

America ran to England and held his hands.

 

“America, you need to go! You’re falling in her trap!” England cried.

 

“I’m not leaving you behind! The hero will save you, no matter what it takes!” America said.

 

“You don’t understand! She is going to tra-!”

 

But before England could finish, the queen took her chance and trapped America in a mist of darkness.

When the mist disappeared, the only thing America saw was a mirror. It showed his darkest memories from the past.

The times that he acted rude and selfish, the moments that he tricked others and the way he behaved to England in the time of the Revolutionary war.

 

“I start to have doubts about the whole “Hero speech” you gave to me.” The queen laughed.

 

“Now, this is the future that awaits you after the sins you’ve committed.” She said when she pointed at the mirror.

 

What America saw was heartbreaking, almost horrifying.

 

The mirror showed nations playing a dart game, with his picture on the dartboard.

Some were filled with rage, some showed no emotion and some laughed when the dart hit the picture.

 

He heard awful comments about him, but the worst moment of all was when he saw England.

He looked pale, weak and was lying on a bed with white sheets and blood red roses.

 

“Why, America? Just…why? He said before he closed his eyes. 

 

America was horrified.

Soon enough, a dark shadow took him over when he was screaming England’s name.

 

The queen just laughed. 

 

When the shadow was gone, America fell on his knees.

He was very pale, had dark circles under his eyes and looked around in complete horror.

 

“What’s wrong, America? What are you afraid of? The dark, your sinful actions, or is it England’s fate, created by you?” The queen said wickedly.

 

America couldn’t say anything, because he was too horrified.

 

The queen looked at him with amusement in her eyes. 

She told him she would let him go this time.

But that if he did come back, England would die, for real.

 

America stood up and ran away in fear.

When he ran out the castle’s gates, the queen was laughing wickedly at the balcony.

 

“Run, America! Run and never return! Embrace your dark and fearful life!” She yelled.

 

When he heard all of this, England started to cry softly in his prison.


	4. Meet Spring

Alfred ran through the dark forest.

He was scared of everything. 

Every sound he heard, every pair of eyes in the dark, every tree, just everything made him scream in fear. 

 

He ran all the way through the forest, until he stopped in an open aria in the forest.

He felt like he was surrounded by the dark.

 

After the sound of thunder broke through the forest, America fell on the ground and started to cry.

 

“Please! Please, stop it! Leave me alone!” He sobbed before he cried himself to sleep.

 

A few regular sprites found him in the early morning, when it was still dark.

 

“We found him! Come, let’s bring him to Mrs. Spring.” One of them said when the other carried him away.

 

After a few hours, America opened his eyes and looked around, questioning himself where he was.

 

His mind was filled with dark and depressing thoughts.

He was still afraid, but he felt like he could just lay down in the bed he was lying in.

Then the door of the house opened.

 

A young woman came in and smiled at America.

 

“Oh my, you finally woke up.” The woman said.

 

“You were asleep for quite a long time, I’m glad the Light Sprites found you.”

 

“You wouldn’t survive in the dark in your current state.” She said while she putted a green colored potion in a cup of tea and mixed it all together.

 

“Here, drink this up. It’ll make you feel better.” The woman said and handed the cup over to America.

 

America was still a little scared and crawled a little bit further away from the woman.

 

“don’t be afraid, sweetheart. I’m here to help you.” She said. 

 

America drank up the cup of tea.

And after a few seconds the shadow flew out of his body, which caused him a terrible headache.

 

“Hush now, sweetheart. The shadow that possessed you is gone. It will only get better from now on.” The woman said while she stroke America’s hair.

 

“Who are you?” He asked.

 

“You probably know my sister, Autumn.” The woman said.

 

“You can call me Spring. I’m a Season Sprite, like her.” She said.

 

America spended all lot of his time together with spring.

She acted like a big sister – figure to him and told him everything she knew about Mysteria’s Legends.

 

One day, Spring asked America why he was going on a quest. 

America told her about what happened in the castle, and that he wanted to save England, but that since his visit to the Queen of Sins, he was afraid to fight back.

 

“I’m not a Hero, but a scared little birdie. England is going to die, and it’s all my fault.” He cried.

 

When his tears fell on the ground, a few little flowers grew out of the ground.

He started to shine a golden light.

And suddenly a majestic sword appeared in front of him.

 

“America, remember the legend I told you about the Knight of Light? A hero from a different world who’s told to save Mysteria from the queen’s evil reign? That hero is you!” Spring told him.

 

“I’m sorry, Spring. But I’m not sure about that. “I’m too…scared.” America said.

 

Spring hugged him and stroke his head.

 

“It’s okay to be afraid of something. But if you face your fears, you’ll only get stronger. That’s how every hero is born.” She said. 

 

After a few minutes, America walked to a swamp in the middle of Spring’s forest. 

He looked to his reflection in the murky water.

But then he heard a very familiar voice.

 

“My, my! If that isn’t our little birdie who flew away because he was scared.” It was the Queen of Sins, with two of her guards holding Spring.

 

“Let her go!” America demanded. 

 

“Sorry, but I can’t. This little Season Sprite is the last one I need. Now I have all the four Sprites, and with their magic, I’ll be able to rule the world. Now I only need to kill England and take his magic to become powerful enough to create a new world full of Sinners and misery!” She laughed.

 

“No, you don’t!” America said.

 

“Now look who’s acting brave! You know what? Let’s make a deal. If you’re able to kill the black dragon that lives behind my castle, I will die too and your dear England and the Season Sprites are free to go. But if you lose, of course you’ll die. But look on the bright side, then you and England would be able to die together.” The queen said.

 

“Deal!” America said and wanted to shake the queen’s hand, but she refused.

 

“Sorry, I don’t do handshakes with rude boys. See you at my castle.” She said and disappeared along with her guards and Spring.


	5. The Rise of a Hero

America was thinking. 

Could he do this? 

Would he be able to kill the dragon and save the day? 

He just didn’t know.

 

Then, a few Light Sprites flew around him and started to whisper.

 

“Take your sword…Move forward…Don’t look back and stay awake…” They whispered.

 

America took his sword and faced the dark path of the forest.

 

“It’s time to be a hero…for real!” He said and moved forward.

 

After a few long days and nights, America arrived at the castle when the sun was rising.

 

“So you came?” The queen asked from her balcony.

“Well then, it was nice to meet you.” She laughed.

 

Suddenly, a big growl came from behind the castle and a big bloodthirsty dragon appeared in front of America.

 

It was a bloody fight with lots of fire.

In the heat of the fight, America heard England screaming in pain.

He knew he had to hurry up.

 

At last, America was able to stab the dragon in the heart.

The queen screamed from inside her castle and died afterwards.

 

The four Season Sprites ran out of the castle.

 

“You saved us!” They cried.

 

Not much later, England came outside and ran into America’s arms.

 

“You’re a true hero, America.”

 

America’s vision started to fade away. 

 

He woke up and saw that he was back in the attic with England looking at him with a big frown on his face.

 

“Didn’t I tell you not to touch anything?!” He asked.

 

America tried to explain that he was just curious about this book.

He wanted to show England that it was full of empty pages, but this time the pages were full.

 

“That’s my Dreambook, It reads someone’s dream and the days after their last dream, they can read their dream in this book until they have another dream.” England explained.

 

America was confused and became even more confused when England had a mischievous grin on his face.

He took the book and ran away, while America chased him.


End file.
